


A "normal" family

by Isimile



Series: A "Normal" Family [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A "normal" family, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Kent decides that she wants to meet her grandson... and learns that her family has got really confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "normal" family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of ficlets which I wrote back in 2011 and which I'm only uploading here now.

"So, Superboy, how do you like the pie?"

Superboy stopped eating briefly. "Very good, Mrs Kent, but you really didn't have to give me pie for saving you."

"I insist. And don't worry about eating my pie. I baked too much, so I'm happy someone else can enjoy it instead of it going bad," Martha Kent lied. She figured a little white lie was allowed. She really wanted to meet her grandson and since Clark still hadn't brought him to Smallville, she'd decided to take matters into her own hands. "And how are you getting along with your father?"

"My father?" the boy asked confused.

Did they forget to teach him such vital things because of his training to be a superhero? She could understand that they hadn't taught him in that lab – the poor boy – but her son should know better. Well, she was here now to help him. "Well, the man you live with who takes care of you, teaches you..."

Superboy's expression brightened in understanding. "Ah, you mean Batman. At first he was difficult for me, for all of us to read but we know that he cares. But he doesn't live with us." He tilted his head. "Or did you mean Red Tornado?"

Martha figured she hadn't been clear enough – and her son wasn't spending enough time with his boy. Perhaps a more scientific explanation, considering he'd surely been taught that. "No, I mean the man you share DNA with."

"Oh. Yes, we're getting along quite well. Although we see each other only once a month and we can't really go on an outing because Martian Manhunter has to chaperone," Superboy replied.

Martha was surprised. "Chaperone? Why would your meetings need to be chaperoned?"

"Well, the League didn't really like the idea of leaving me alone with a supervillain like Lex Luthor, so they decided that for now J'onn will chaperone in order to notice if Lex is planning anything. Anything bad for me, that is. J'onn and Br... Batman say he's never not planning," Superboy explained matter-of-factly. "So the League agreed it would be better to arrange supervised visitation that to let Lex start a custody battle."

Martha was momentarily speechless. _Lex Luthor... supervised visitation... custody battle..._ Then she shook herself out of it. "I meant how to you get along with Superman," she finally said.

"You mean my genetic donor!" Superboy finally understood.

"Superboy! It's not nice to call to call him that!" Martha rebuked sharply. The next moment she regretted it because the boy looked at her like a kicked puppy, the same confused, hurt expression in his eyes.

"But that's what he said he is," Superboy said quietly. "He said he's not my father, just my genetic donor."

Martha frowned. "Did he now." That would explain why she had had to resort to subterfuge to meet her grandson. "Here, have some more pie. I have to call my son."

Superboy watched her leave the room, confused by her muttering about how she'd always known the initials of the other parent would be LL but that she hadn't expected this.


End file.
